Robots and Goggles working title
by Eskarina
Summary: Written by Eskarina's friend Katie/Near-kun, a Matt/Near fic showing an alternative version of the events of DN. Warning for underage and yaoi sex. Matt/Near Matt/Mello Matt/Near/Mello
1. Chocolate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, don't make any profit from this, nor does Katie/Near-kun_

_  
A/N: Please note this was NOT written by Eskarina, it was written by her much-beloved friend Katie, A.K.A Near-kun. All reviews and comments will be directed to her, all Eskarina has done is Beta-read._

_**Also: Warnings for Yaoi and underage sex in Chapter 2-onwards. You have been warned.**_

**Fan-fiction based from role-play with Matty.**

**_(Wammys Common room)_**

**Matt was playing a hand-held game leaning against the far wall.**

**Mello was threatening Century a younger boy who had taken the last chocolate bar. "Give me the damned chocolate you brat"**

**"Mello you've had 4 already, Roger said they're for sharing." Century whimpered out.**

**Matt completed his level and switched the game off putting it in his pocket. **

**"Mello I have 2 chocolate bars upstairs, Please leave Century alone." Matt stated calmly walking towards the pair on the floor.**

**Growling Mello let go of Century. "Fine lets go" Mello said grabbing Matt's arm and practically dragging him up the stairs.**

**(Matt's bedroom)**

**"Where's this chocolate, you'd better not of been lying!" Mello growled out squeezing Matt's wrist to the point of pain.**

**Wincing "I'm not it's in my bedside drawer." He nodded towards the bed.**

**Mello let go of Matt's wrist, walking to the bed sitting down and opening the draw. Spotting two medium to large chocolate bars. **

**"Thanks" Mello said taking one ripping it open and biting into it. **

**Matt rubbed his wrist "You're welcome Mello." He pulled out his hand-held switching it on, letting Mello eat his chocolate in silence.**

_**'He lets me do anything to him. Hurt him. And he covers for me.' **_**Mello thought to himself... growling Mello snatched the other bar of chocolate, walking over to Matt.**

**Grabbing Matt's collar Mello pulled him into a harsh Kiss before pushing him roughly into the wall. He then ran out of the room, obviously confused.**

**' **_**What the hell.**_**' Matt thought, rubbing his shoulder where it connected with the wall.**

**(A Few weeks later) **

**Matt had not seen much of Mello since the incident in his room. He'd been storing chocolate in hopes Mello would come back to normal.**

**When they did see each other they didn't speak.**

**It had got to Matt so much that he went looking for Mello he checked Mello's room, The garden.. The lads outside had not seen him, He checked the Common room next. **

**He ran into Linda. "Hey Linda you haven't seen Mello have you i cant find him anywhere." Matt asked while glancing around the room.**

**"Um Hey Matt. No, I haven't spoke to him, I saw him And Near sitting outside Rogers office earlier. I think Mello was in trouble cause Roger was scowling pretty bad." **

**"Oh ok." Matt mumbled**

**"Do you want to..." Linda started**

**"Gotta Go something important show me your drawings later." Matt said walking away**

**Reaching Rogers office he saw Century and Fenian sitting outside.**

**"Hey, what's going on?"**

**"Hello Matt." Fenian replied **

**"Hi." Century whispered**

**"Roger's been questioning people about kids getting themselves food from the kitchen after hours " Fenian supplied**

**"Ahh, ok." Matt replied aloud, **_**...'I wonder if that's my fault.'**_** Matt thought, then spoke again, "You seen Mello or Near around?"**

**"Well I'll be. Matt's looking for company. " Fenian said all but laughing**

**"Nears in the library, I don't know about Mello." Century said.**

**"Thanks Cent" Matt replied and walked back upstairs. **_**'Why am I even doing this he kissed me, then he ran away'**_** Matt thought as he entered the library. **

**Looking round for Mello or Near. He spotted Near and walked over "Hey Near" Matt said crouching down in front of Near**

**"Good afternoon Matt-Kun, How may I Help you?" Near stated in that emotionless tone of his.**

**"Oh not much, I had few questions for you."**

**"..."Near stared at Matt before looking away again.**

**"Right... What did Roger want with you and Mello earlier?" **

**"Roger wanted to check how we were. Me and Mello, No Mello was shouting I was talking." Near replied softly.**

**"That makes sense. Do you know where Mello is now?"**

**"Near does not watch Mello he is old enough..."**

**Matt stopped Near speaking there, "That's not what I meant… Just wondering which way he went after you both left Rogers office?"**

**"He came upstairs with me shoving me into the wall before going into a bedroom." Near's soft monotone mumbled.**

**"So he's in his room?" **

**"No, Near said **_**A**_** bedroom not **_**His**_** room." Near stated getting bored of the conversation turning away, he started reading the book that was in front of him.**

**"Thanks for your time Near…Take care." Not expecting a reply he stood and walked out of the library.**

_**'I give up'**_** Matt thought frowning.**


	2. Obidience

_Warning for Lemon in this chapter!_

**Matt headed back towards his room, sighing he opened his door.**

**"Where the hell is Mello, I hate this, I want him to talk to me again." Matt said out loud to himself, trying to fill the silence as he walked into his room.**

**"Is that so Matt?" Mello replied from within the room, closing the door, clicking the lock.**

**Matt jumped turning to face Mello "You scared me Mello!" the redhead gasped "Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring me?" Matt paused as Mello walked over to him "Um Mello…?" **

**"Sorry I scared you, I know you hate loud noises. I've been sorting things out and I haven't been ignoring you." Mello replied silkily, "My question is, what did you think when I kissed you?" Mello asked looking to the floor, biting into his chocolate.**

**Matt blinked at the question "Er… I thought it was hot, I loved that kissed me. I was hurt when you ran away." **

**Mello looked up surprised at Matt's reply.**

**"I'm sorry you were hurt. " Mello mumbled, caught up in thought "If I kissed you again what would you do?"**

**"Kiss you back" Matt replied easily.**

**"What if I wanted more" Mello asked.**

**"I'd give you more " Matt replied again.**

**Mello growled, "I'm not a nice person, I dream about doing things... Painful, but kinky things to you." He smirked, "Now what do you say?"**

**"I'd submit to you Mello, Id do anything for you." Matt replied making eye contact with Mello...**

**Growling Mello grabbed Matt roughly by the collar pulling him into a harsh bruising kiss.**

**"Time to prove it" Mello snarled into Matt's ear biting it before pulling away from Matt sitting on the bed grabbing a chocolate bar "You'll do anything I say, hmmm?"**

**Matt nodded not trusting his voice not to break.**

**"Strip, I want to see you naked." **

**Matt's eyes widened briefly before lowering his head in submission. **

**Starting with his top matt removed it slowly. Lifting it up and over his head.**

**He dropped it to the floor, running a hand down his chest resting it on his jeans before sliding it to his buttons undoing them. Sliding them down his slim hips, he stepped out of them when they reached the floor. Standing in his boxers Matt suddenly glanced to the door.**

**"It's locked." Mello grumbled.**

**Matt sighed turning back to Mello. He started to lower his boxer shorts, blushing hard and not making eye contact.**

**"If I tell you to do something you'll do it no matter what.. Even if it causes you pain." Mello hissed.**

**Matt winced at Mello's tone "No, I'll do as you say but if any pain is caused I want it by your hands not mine." He answered defiantly.**

**"Let's test you then " Mello smirked, leaning back on the bed and rubbing his crotch. "Pinch your nipples Matt." He ordered.**

**Matt's eyes widened before he brought his hand up to his nipples rubbing one before pinching it whimpering.**

**Mello took his top off. "Stroke yourself while you pinch them." **

**Matt blushed moving his left hand to his other nipple and his right hand stroked down his body to his hard cock. **

**Doing as Mello asked, Matt began to moan softly.**

**Mello stood taking his trousers down. "Stop!"**

Matt stopped, whimpering at the loss, staring at Mello's Naked body. His eyes rested on his cock.

_**'He's bigger then me'**_** Matt thought gasping for air.**

**"Come here Matt."**

**Matt walked to the edge of the bed next to Mello.**

**Mello grabbed Matt harshly by the hair pulling him into a kiss. Moaning into the kiss Matt brought his hands to Mello's shoulders.**

**"Lie down." Mello panted out.**

**Matt climbed onto the bed, Mello crawled over matt kissing and licking up his body.**

**He placed 2 fingers at Matt's mouth "Suck and get them nice and wet… don't want it to hurt to bad." Mello said with a wicked smirk.**

**Matt took Mello's fingers into his mouth licking and sucking them, watching Mello through half-lidded eyes. **

**Mello bit at Matt's neck leaving little marks there. **

**Pulling his fingers out and bringing them to Matt's entrance. **

**"Stay relaxed and don't scream." Mello growled out the order before thrusting the 2 fingers deep inside Matt's tight virgin body.**

**Matt whimpered and arched up, biting his tongue to stop from screaming out.**

**"Hmm, so tight matt… imagine me inside…" Mello thrust his fingers inside Matt finding his prostate. **

**"Ahh Mello!" Matt moaned and gasped out**

**"When you moan like that I can't wait." Mello pulled his fingers out, grabbing some cream from the bedside table and coating his cock, before aligning it with Matt's entrance.**

**Mello covered Matt's mouth with his hand before thrusting deep inside and a good thing too, because Matt screamed behind Mello's hand. Tears formed in his eyes. **

**Mello paused briefly before pushing rest of way inside.**

**Removing his hand from Matt's mouth, Mello whispered breathlessly, "Gods Matty, you're so fucking tight… You ok?"**

**Whimpering and moaning Matt nodded "Yes ...Please do something…" **

**Smirking Mello pulled halfway out before thrusting back inside aiming for Matt's sweet spot. While his free hand squeezed Matt's cock.**

**"Ahhhh! Mello!" Matt yelled out. **

**Mello picked up the pace, thrusting harder "You're like a bitch in heat, when you moan like that Matt." Mello pumped Matt harder.**

**"Coming ...ahhh! Mello… can't hold!!" Matt yelped desperately**

**"Then come." Mello growled out.**

**Matt threw his head back and his face contorted in pleasure, as soon as Matt came over Mello's hand and his own stomach, Mello thrust hard a few more times before coming inside matt. **

**Mello pulled out noticing small tint of red at Matt's entrance. Blood.**

**Matt whimpered but snuggled towards Mello hoping to be held. **

**"You sure you want this from me?" Mello asked.**

**"Yes Mello, if I didn't I wouldn't have stayed hard, I wouldn't have moaned in pleasure and I wouldn't have come..."**

**Mello smiled opening his arms and matt snuggled into Mello close before falling asleep.**

**Once Mello was sure Matt was asleep he whispered "How do you do this to me Matt?" before kissing his head and falling asleep himself.**


End file.
